Schatten der Hogwartsgründer
by WildRubyRedFire
Summary: One-Shot-Sammlung über die Hogwartsgründer. Augenblicke, Erlebnisse und Begebenheiten aus dem Leben von Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff.
1. Salazar Slytherin

**Schatten der Hogwartsgründer**

 **Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und das komplette Harry Potter-Universum gehören einzig und allein Joanne K. Rowling.

 **Titel:** Schatten der Hogwartsgründer

 **Hauptpersonen:** Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff

 **Raiting:** 18

 **Genre:** Allgemein

 **Update:** unregelmäßig

 **Inhalt:**

 _|| One-Shot-Sammlung über die Hogwartsgründer. ||_

 _Augenblicke, Erlebnisse und Begebenheiten aus dem Leben von Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff._

_**~ Salazar Slytherin ~**_

Frostig schimmerten seine dunkelblauen Augen das Mädchen vor ihm an. Sie durchbohrten es regelrecht. Er sah wie sie vor Angst erzitterte. Ihm war es einerlei. Sollte sie doch an ein Herzversagen sterben. Es würde ihr nur recht geschehen, sie mit ihrem unreinen Blut. Ihm war schon immer bewusst gewesen, dass sich eines Tages der Dreck, welcher nun einmal in den Schlammblütern vorhanden war, zeigen würde. Es war ihm eine außerordentliche Genugtuung, den Beweis an dem heutigen Tage wieder einmal vorgeführt zu bekommen.

Seiner Meinung nach war Babara von Sterrenberg eine der schlimmsten Muggel-Zauberer, die er bisher angetroffen hatte. Sie war noch unfähiger als all die anderen dreckigen, widerwärtigen Schlammblüter. Dass sie überhaupt eine Zauberin war wunderte ihn, da er von ihrer Unfähigkeit bezüglich des Zaubern wusste. Ein Squib konnte mehr als sie.

Während er Babara weiterhin mit scharfen Blick maß, vollführte er gleichzeitig mit der rechten Hand eine rasche, fließende Bewegung, damit der weiterhin übersprudelnde Zaubertrank, den die Klasse heute brauen sollte, von ihrem Platz verschwand. Natürlich hatte sie wieder einmal den Trank zunichte gemacht. Miss von Sterrenberg bekam große Augen, als sie bemerkte, dass er noch nicht mal den Zauber aussprechen musste, um ihre Misere verschwinden zu lassen.

„Vom ersten Tage an, als Sie die Schwelle dieses hochwertigen Gebäudes der Zauberei betraten hatten, so war mir bewusst, dass Sie nicht die nötige Zauberkraft besitzen würden, um den Stand der Klasse einhalten zu können. Sie sind unfähig. Sie sind eine Schande für Ihre Mitschüler. Sie gehören nicht zu dem ehrwürdigen Haus der Slytherins. Sie enttäuschen Alle mit Ihrer Unfähigkeit. Sie sollten schnellstmöglichst dieses Gebäude verlassen, damit ich Ihren grässlichen Anblick nicht länger mehr ertragen muss.", zischte Salazar Slytherin eisig hervor.

Es war eine wahrliche Schande, dass sie es überhaupt in sein Haus geschafft hatte. Salazar musste an sich halten, damit seine Atemzüge vor Erregung nicht außer Kontrolle gerieten, so hasserfüllt wie er war. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass dieser grässliche Hut nicht die verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe des Einteilens der Schüler in die Häuser übernehmen sollte. Jedoch war er bezüglich dieses Punktes von seinen ' _Kollegen'_ überstimmt worden. Leider. Jetzt sah man was daraus geworden ist.

Mit bemüht ruhigen Blick konnte er erkennen, wie dieses Weibsstück versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie war schwach, das sah man auf den ersten Blick. Die anderen Hausschüler verhielten sich während seiner Ansprache ruhig. Sie trauten sich nicht sich in das Geschehen einzumischen oder ihm gar zu widersprechen. Sie wussten, dass dies ansonsten Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde. Selten hatten sie den Mitbegründer Hogwarts so aus der Fassung gesehen.

Slytherin war generell selten aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Zuweilen trug er stets eine undurchdringliche Maske zur Schau, die sich zwischendurch in ein desinteressiertes Gesicht umwandelte. Jeder fürchtete seine durchdringenden dunkelblauen Augen, welche nur um die Pupille herum einen hellen Ring aufwiesen. Eisblau. Diese Farbe war selten zu sehen. Sie war etwas Besonderes. Er war etwas Besonderes.

Miss von Sterrenberg wollte sich in dem Moment mit zittrigen Händen an ihren Arbeitsmaterialien zu schaffen machen, als er es sich plötzlich anders überlegte.

„Verschwindet. Lasset Miss von Sterrenberg und mich alleine. Wir haben noch etwas zu klären… Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet. Lest die Seiten 324 bis 335 über den heutigen Trank durch und verfasst einen 12 Inch langen Aufsatz über die Gefahren, die beim fehlerhaften Brauen des Trankes, tödlicher Schlaf, entstehen können. Jede Ungenauigkeit über den _'letalis sopor'_ -Trank wird mit einer Woche Strafarbeiten bei mir entgegengekommen, so dass ich hoffe, Euch mit dieser angedrohten Konsequenz endgültig zur Vernunft bringen zu können und Ihr einsehet, dass das Brauen von Zaubertränken eine hohe Kunst sei und somit die vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit Eurerseits verlangt. Von Euch wird Genauigkeit bei der Recherche erwartet.", sprach Slytherin mit ruhiger, dunkler Stimme zu seinen beunruhigten, wenn nicht sogar verängstigten Schülern.

Jeden Einzelnen maß er mit einem stechenden Blick. Jeder Einzelne zuckte erschrocken zurück, als sie das gefährliche Funkeln in seinen Augen sahen. Selten hatten sie solch boshaften Ausdruck in dem Augenpaar gesehen. Die Umhänge raschelten kurz darauf, Pergamente wurden mit fahrigen Fingern vom Platz geklaubt und achtlos in die jeweiligen Taschen gestopft, manch Schreibfeder zerbrach, als so manch nervöser Schüler es zu eilig hatte aus dem Zaubertrankklassenzimmer zu kommen. - Besser gesagt zu entkommen.

Salazar Slytherin musste sich dazu zwingen ein Lächeln niederzuringen. Dennoch funkelten seine Augen fanatisch, als er die Angst in den Gesichtern seiner letzten noch verbliebenden Schutzbefohlenen vorfand, die schlussendlich auch von der Bildfläche verschwunden waren. Er wusste nicht nur schon länger von deren Ängsten, sondern er genoss sie regelrecht. Er schwelgte von Stunde zu Stunde in ihrem Angstschweiß, in ihren nervösen Zuckungen.

„Miss von Sterrenberg, nennen Sie mir all Ihr Wissen über den ' _letalis sopor'_ -Trank, darunter auch die Wirkungsweise.", schnurrte Slytherin leise. Seine Stimme nahm eine viel tiefere Stimmfarbe an. Sie klang mit einem Mal dunkel und melodiös.

„Der ' _letalis sopor'_ -Trank sei einer der unnennbaren Tränke... Die Herstellung des Trankes sei verboten. Bei Widerhandlung würde die Todesstrafe verhängt werden. Der' _letalis sopor'_ -Trank gehöre in die Kategorie dunkler Magie. Der Trank würde die betroffene Person, die unter dem Einfluss des ' _letalis sopor'_ steht unheimliche Qualen zufügen. Sie würde die Person in den Wahnsinn treiben, denn sie müsste nach Einnahme des Trankes eine ganze Woche Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen und Ängste erleiden. Sie könne nicht zwischen Realität und Fantasie unterscheiden. Für Sie würde es sich so anfühlen, als entspräche alles der Wirklichkeit. Häufig wurde der ' _letalis sopor'_ verwendet, um das Opfer zu brechen und um somit leichter in die Gedankenwelt der Person zu gelangen, um vielleicht an wichtige Informationen zu gelangen, die der Betroffene bei klaren Verstand nicht preisgeben hatte wollen.", sprach Babara von Sterrenberg leise, als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, das bisschen Mut zusammen zu kratzen, welchen sie noch in ihren mickrigen Knochen verborgen haben mochte.

Sie versuchte ihn sogar mit ihren verwässerten, hellblauen und zugleich stumpfen, nichtssagenden Augen störrisch anzufunkeln. Lächerlich, und eindeutig _Gryffindor_. Dies war ein weiterer Beweis, dass sie nicht in sein Haus passte, weder dass sie dort _hineingehörte_. Niemand in Slytherin würde es sich wagen, ihn anzufunkeln, es sei denn sie sehnten den Tod sehnlichst herbei. Jeder in seinem Haus wusste, dass er ein dunkler Magier und dass er ihnen eindeutig überlegen war.

„Miss von Sterrenberg, es gibt doch sicherlich Ausnahmen, dass die Herstellung hin und wieder erlaubt wird, oder irr ich mich in diesem Punkte?", flüsterte Salazar sanft, als er sich mit einem Mal von ihr abwandte und hinter seinem Schreibtisch ging, mit ruhigen Bewegungen die Schublade öffnete und leise in der Dortigen herumwühlte.

„Der ' _letalis sopor'_ darf nur von zertifizierten Zaubertrankmeistern hergestellt und gelehrt werden.", hauchte Babara leise zurück. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sich Professor Slytherins Augenmerk wieder vollkommen ihr widmete.

„Wie gut, dass ich ein zertifizierter Zaubertrankmeister bin und Euch die Herstellung dieses Trankes lehren darf. Immerhin sollte man sich vor allen Zaubertränken schützen können. Vor all der dunklen und _ach so bösen_ Magie. Unwissenheit bringt Gefahr mit sich.", sprach Salazar beinahe schon sanft und belehrend aus seine Schülerin ein.

Babara erwähnte sich schon in Sicherheit, immerhin hat sie mit einer Strafe für ihren Fehler beim Brauen des Trankes gerechnet. Sie hatte jedoch nicht erwartet, dass ihr Professor so sanft mit ihr reden würde.

„Welche Veränderung der Wirkung des Trankes kommt zustande, wenn man Acromantula-Blut zu früh in den Sud einfüllt, Miss von Sterrenberg?", flüsterte der schwarzhaarige Professor zart.

Der Ausdruck in seinen dunkelblauen Augen stand im starken Kontrast zu seinen sanften Worten und ließ das Mädchen mit einem Mal wieder vorsichtig werden.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Professor.", flüsterte sie bang. Ihr Atem ging schnell.

„Das ist schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Miss von Sterrenberg, wenn man das Blut zu früh in den Sud einführt, kommt es zu einer schwerwiegenden Veränderung des ' _letalis sopor'._ Er sondert zum Ende des Brauens ein kaum sichtbares Gas ab, welches sich in der ganzen Luft rausgebreitet hätte. All Ihre Mitschüler hätten dieses Gas eingeatmet und hätten unter den Folgen Ihres Fehlers leiden müssen.", ruhig kamen die Worte aus Slytherin heraus. Zu ruhig.

„Wissen Sie was die Folgen gewesen wären?", fragte er kalt.

„Nein, Sir.", schluchzte Babara von Sterrenberg fast hervor. Sie erkannte ihren Fehler.

„Da der Trank in dieser Form zu hochdosiert gewesen wäre, hätten all Ihre Mitschüler ein ganzes Jahr unter diesen Wahnvorstellungen leiden müssen. Die Meisten wären jedoch schon nach paar Wochen vor Erschöpfung und Wahnsinn gestorben."

Die Worte von Salazar kamen gefaucht heraus, er packte Babara mit hartem Griff am Arm und rammte sie gegen den Nachbarstisch. Sie stöhnte voller Schmerz auf.

„Wegen Ihrer Inkompetenz wären sie beinahe für den Tod von mehreren Menschen verantwortlich gewesen, Sie widerliches, kleines Schlammblut.", zischte er voller Zorn. Seine Finger schlossen sich noch fester um ihren Arm. Mit der anderen Hand packte er mit harten Griff ihr Kinn und zwang sie somit ihm ins Gesicht zu gucken.

„Ich brauche keinen albernen Trank um in den Geist eines Menschen einzudringen und mir ihn gefügig zu machen. Mir fällt es leicht den Willen eines Jeden zu brechen. Merk dir das, Schlammblut."

Die Worte kamen noch kälter hervor, als sie es jemals bei ihm gehört hatte. Sie schluckte voller Angst, als sie einen stechenden Schmerz hinter ihrer Stirn spürte. Nach einigen Sekunden schrie sie, als genau dieser Schmerz zu allmächtig würde.

Auch wenn sie schrie, konnte sie nicht verhindern weiterhin in die dunklen Augen Slytherins zu sehen. Es war wie ein Zwang. Sie sah all ihre Erinnerungen vor ihrem inneren Auge ablaufen. Es kam ihr wie Stunden vor, als sie erschöpft in sich zusammensackte, nachdem ihr Hauslehrer den Blickkontakt unterbrochen hatte.

„So ein braves Mädchen. Ich hoffe für Euch, dass Ihr Eure Lektion gelernt habt.", seine Stimme klang, als würde er wirklich mit einem kleinen Mädchen sprechen.

Einen Augenblick raschelte es in seinem schwarzen Umhang, als seine rechte Hand mit einer kleinen Phiole wieder zum Vorschein kam. Der Trank schimmerte grünlich. Der' _letalis sopor'_. Er wollte doch nicht…?

„Wir müssen alle die Konsequenzen für unser Handeln übernehmen, nicht wahr, Miss von Sterrenberg?", säuselte Salazar süßlich lächelnd. Seine dunkelblauen Augen funkelten voller Kälte. Babara sackte leicht zusammen, noch schwach von dem mentalen Angriff auf ihre Person.

„Ja, Sir.", hauchte sie erstickt. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Salazar lächelte. „Perfekt, was für ein braves, kleines Schlammblut du doch bist. Mal sehen, ob du dem Wahnsinn anheim fällst." 

_~*~*~*~§~*~*~*~*_

„Sir Slytherin, so wartet doch einen Moment!", vernahm Salazar die Stimme von Godric Gryffindor.

Salazar zögerte nicht einen Moment in seinem Schritt. Sollte Gryffindor etwas von ihm wollen, so würde er ihn auch erreichen. Hinter sich hörte er einen unterdrückten Fluch, als sich die schallenden Schritte des braunhaarigen Mannes hinter ihm beschleunigten.

„Slytherin, am heutigen Tage fehlte ein Mitglied Eures Hauses in meinem Unterricht. Bei der entsprechenden Person handelte es sich um Babara von Sterrenberg. Wisst Ihr von Ihrem Fehlen?", sprach Godric mit seiner zu lauten Stimme.

„Selbstverständlich, es ging Ihr nicht gut. Sie liegt zur Zeit in Ihrem Gemach. Sie scheint eine unbekannte Erkrankung zu haben und wird wahrscheinlich über die ganze Woche das Bett hüten müssen. Seid unbesorgt, Sir Gryffindor, ich kümmere mich um diese Angelegenheit. Ich bin nicht umsonst der beste Zaubertränkemeister ganz Großbritanniens.", sprach Salazar Slytherin ohne innezuhalten, geschweige denn seinen Blick auf Godric zu richten.

Gryffindor schwieg für einen Augenblick, bevor er die nächsten Worte mit Bedacht wählte.

„Sollte ich erfahren, dass Ihr an Ihrem erkrankten Zustand Schuld seid, sollte Euch bewusst sein, dass dieses Verhalten Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen wird."

Salazar hielt abrupt inne und wandte sich mit einer unglaublich schnellen Bewegung an Godric. „Bei allem Respekt, droht Ihr mir gerade, Sir Gryffindor?", zischte der Schwarzhaarige mit eisigem Blick hervor.

„Dies würde mir nie im Traum einfallen, Salazar, da Ihr ja doch so sehr auf das Wohl all Eurer Schüler bedacht seid, nicht wahr? Es ist nur ein gut gemeinter Ratschlag.", stieß dieser im Gegenzug höhnisch heraus. Sein Körper spannte sich kampfbereit an.

„Ihr wollt mich nicht als Feind wissen, Sir Gryffindor. Dies ist ebenso ein gutgemeinter Ratschlag von mir." Die Stimme von Salazar hatte sich plötzlich wieder beruhigt. Sie klang wieder ruhig, beinahe emotionslos.

„Ebenso wollt Ihr mich nicht als Feind wissen, Sir Slytherin.", sprach Godric mit harten Worten. Seine lindgrünen Augen leuchteten voller Feuer.

Einen Moment maß der Braunhaarige Salazar Slytherin noch scharf, bevor er mit gemächlichen Schritten den Gang zur großen Halle durchquerte und die Türen mit einem kurzen Schnippen seiner Finger durch Magie aufstoßen ließ.

 _ **Info:**_

 _ **Gerne bin ich bereit Wünsche bezüglich einer Handlung/Idee in schriftlicher Form zu bearbeiten und hier reinzustellen. Also wenn ihr schon immer eine bestimmte Thematik bzgl. der Gründer lesen wolltet, bring ich sie gerne zu Papier.**_


	2. Salazar Slytherin 2

_Was wundervoll beginnt, so endet es doch bös._

 _~ Salazar Slytherin ~_

Die untergehende Sonne malte fabelhafte Schlieren in die Wolken. Orange und rote Farbe sorgten für ein wärmendes Gefühl in Salazars Inneren. Selten fühlte er sich so wohl und geborgen, wie in diesem Augenblick. Selten hatte er so einen wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang mit den eigenen Augen erblicken können.

Salazar stammt aus einer adligen Familie. Er hat gewisse Aufgaben und Pflichten zu befolgen, da hat er natürlich wenig Zeit, um sich in der Wildnis herum zu treiben und die Schönheit der Natur zu genießen. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er in nächster Zeit noch weniger solcher Freiheiten genießen würde.

Ihm war bewusst, dass er das richtige Alter für eine Eheschlieung mit einer ehrenhaften Frau bereits schon beinahe überschritten hatte. Er zählte nun schon 18 Winter. Es war eindeutig an der Zeit für die Ehe.

Er kennt jüngere Burschen, die bereits schon lange verheiratet sind. Es wunderte ihn, dass sein Vater nicht schon gewisse ernstzunehmende Schritte wegen einer Eheschließung unternommen hatte. In solcherlei Dingen war er sonst sehr bedacht gewesen. Salazar war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er eine Hochzeit in nächster Zeit nicht würde vermeiden können.

Sein Vater schulte ihn immer härter bezüglich Angelegenheiten des Hofes und all ihrer Grundstücke, die er in balde würde verwalten müssen.

Jede Strafe bei Zuwiderhandlungen oder gar Fehlern, nahm Salazar mit unbewegter Miene zur Kenntnis. Er wusste, wenn er nur eine einzige Gefühlsregung auf seinem Gesicht zu lassen würde, würde dies viel schlimmere Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen.

Tief im Innern sehnte Salazar sich nach Freiheit. Er wollte nicht in eine Ehe gezwungen werden, die ihn nur in seinen Fähigkeiten einschränken würde. Manchmal, selten eher, musste er sich eingestehen, träumte er davon von seinem Zuhause zu fliehen und einen Ort zu finden, wo er den dunklen Künsten mehr Zuwendung an zu gedeihen könnte.

Er fantasierte davon, Tagein und Tagaus sich in der Kunst der Zaubertränke zu verlieren, die dunklen Rituale bis zur Gänze zu erforschen und letztendlich mit seinem Wissen etwas in der Welt der Magie bewirken zu können.

Sein Vater lehrte ihn mit harter Strenge und führte ihn von Anfang an in die Welt der Magie ein. Fehler wurden mit Essensentzug und Schlägen geahndet und brachten Salazar dazu schnell zu lernen diese zu vermeiden.

Sie brachten ihn dazu die Magie zu lieben. 

ღღღღღღ

Sie war schön. Das musste er sich nun einmal eingestehen. Ein leicht herzförmiges Gesicht und zarte Gesichtszüge ließen sein Herz höher schlagen. Sie war sogar unglaublich schön. Salazar war verzaubert von ihr.

Margretha von Rale besaß unglaublich helles, blondes Haar. Es wirkte bei jedem Sonnenstrahl, in der hellen Frühlingssonne, fast Weiß. Zarte Hände berührten sanft seinen Arm. Mit blitzenden blauen Augen strahlte sie ihn an und schmiegte ihren weichen Krper noch fester an seine Seite. Er versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, als er sie in seinem Zuhause herumführte und ihr dabei nebenbei allerlei erklärte.

Als er sie das erste Mal auf dem magischen Marktplatz gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass er nur sie wollte. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben hatte er sich bei seinem Vater durchgesetzt und dieser war letztendlich eingeknickt, als Salazar ihm drohte, dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass er, sein Erzeuger, alles verlieren würde, wenn er ihm dieses Mädchen nicht zugestehen würde.

Salazar liebte Margretha und sie liebte ihn. Dies bewies jeder zarte Blick, den sie ihm zugedachte. Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben, wie sehr er sie liebte. Vom ersten Augenblick an. Es war keine sinnlose Verliebtheit, da war er sich in diesem Punkte sicher. Es war Liebe, er konnte es kaum glauben, denn er war kein Freund dieser Albernheiten.

Margretha war sehr schüchtern gewesen, als er sie angesprochen hatte. Sie hatte sich kaum getraut ihn anzusehen, dennoch war Salazar von ihr gebannt gewesen. Es war in der magischen Welt nicht gestattet eine Frau zu berühren, wenn sie nicht die eigene Ehefrau war. Salazar konnte es damals dennoch nicht verhindern, ihre Hand mit seinen Lippen zu liebkosen und sie damit zum Erröten zu bringen.

Margretha war von solch unglaublicher Sanftmut geprägt, so dass in Salazar der Wunsch heraufbeschworen kam, sie vor all diesen Grausamkeiten, die nun einmal in der Welt lauerten, zu beschützen. Er konnte es nicht leiden, sie traurig zu erleben. Er würde alles für sie tun, das schwor er sich an dem Tage, als sie ihn das erste Mal mit ihren unglaublich wunderschönen, blauen Augen liebevoll anblitzt hatte.

So würde er sich gegen alle Widrigkeiten stellen, um sie zu heiraten. Die ersten Schritte auf diesen Wege hin, hatte er sich bereits schon gestellt. Nach langen und zudem häufigen Treffen bei ihr Zuhause unter der Aufsicht ihres Vater, hatte er endlich die Erlaubnis bekommen, sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Zwar nur für einen Nachmittag, aber das war es Salazar auf jeden Fall wert, nur um ihren warmen und zarten Körper neben den seinen fühlen zu können. 

ღღღღღღ

Sein Vater war nicht angetan gewesen von den Hochzeitsplänen von Salazar, aber nach den Drohungen vonseiten Salazars, war dies nicht mehr von Bedeutung für ihn. Er wusste ganz genau, warum sein Vater so gegen diese Heirat war. Margretha war zwar ein Reinblut, aber ohne sonderlich großes Vermögen. Sie war somit kein guter Griff für eine Ehe.

Salazar war es jedoch egal, wie vermögend Margretha war oder nicht. Er wollte sie um jeden Preis. Zudem war er seiner Meinung nach reich genug. Er brauchte nicht noch weitere Besitztümer, die er gar nicht benötigen würde. 

ღღღღღღ

Man hörte allerlei Tiere auf der grünen Wiese herumkreuchen. Frühlingsluft erfühlte seine Lungen. Salazar blinzelte leicht wegen dem Licht, dass durch das Blätterdach drang und in seine Augen schien. Sie standen unter einer Weide. Genauer unter der Weide, die an dem Tag seiner Geburt gepflanzt wurde. Er konnte es nicht vermeiden sich an sie heran zu lehnen und somit ihren Körper zu spüren.

„Ich liebe dich", die Worte kamen nur gehaucht aus Margrethas Munde. Zärtlich strich Salazar mit seinem Zeigefinger über ihre sanft geschwungenen Lippen. Sie erbebten leicht.

„Du weißt, wie viel du mir bedeutest. So unglaublich viel, meine Liebste. Ich habe noch nie so viel gespürt, wie bei dir.", flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr und nippte danach neckend an eben diesem. Margretha konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

„Heirate mich.", die zwei Worte kamen leise aus seinem Mund hervor, dennoch voller Liebe. Den ganzen Tag lang hatte er diese Worte schon aufgeschoben, sich nicht getraut. Die Bitte um die Heirat an den Vater von seiner Liebsten fiel ihm viel leichter, denn er wusste, dass sie nur positiv ausfallen konnte. Die Slytherins waren immerhin reich und angesehen in der Welt der Reinblüter. Er war eine sehr gute Partie. Eigentlich die Beste, die man haben konnte.

Für Margretha war all dieser Reichtum und die Reinheit des Blutes nicht von Bedeutung. Allein der Charakter zählte für sie und Salazar wusste, dass er einen dunklen Charakter besaß. Sie mochte die dunkle Magie nicht. Sie fand sie schrecklich. Er versuchte es zu vermeiden, in ihrer Gegenwart dunkle Magie zu verwenden. Er wollte sie nicht verschrecken.

Sie wusste zwar, dass er ein Schwarzmagier war, aber sie wusste nicht, wie tief er wirklich in den dunklen Zaubereien versunken war.

Sie wusste nicht, dass er vorhatte bald ihren Vater zu töten, wenn sie wirklich der Heirat zustimmen würde. Er wollte diesen widerlichen Bastard schnell von der Bildfläche verschwinden lassen. Von Margretha wusste er, dass ihr Vater sie geschlagen und tagelang im Keller ohne Essen gefesselt daliegen gelassen hatte, weil sie nicht seine Ansichten teilte. - Weil sie nicht auf die dunkle Magie schwor.

Ihr Vater würde für diese Taten teuer bezahlen. Niemand tat seiner schönen Margretha solch schlimme Dinge an. Sie ist seine unschuldige Blume. Sanft, zart und zerbrechlich. Er würde sie auf Händen tragen, wenn sie Ja sagen würde. Er würde ihr die ganze Welt zeigen. Er würde der Mann sein, den sie, seine schöne und liebreizende Blume, verdiente.

„Ja, ich will dich heiraten.", ihre Augen schwammen in leichten Tränen, als sie leise sprach. „Ich habe keine andere Wahl, als dich zu heiraten, dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr. Ich würde unglücklich werden, wenn ich nicht bei dir sein könnte. Du bist meine Welt, Salazar."

„Und du die Meinige.", zischte er fast auf Parsel sprechend hervor, als er sie mit sanften Händen packte, um sie einmal im Kreis herumwirbeln zu können, sie anschließend leicht gegen die Weide schubste und um sie mit all seiner Inbrunst zu küssen.

Er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen und mit seiner ganzen ruchlosen und bösen Seele, möge man ihm vergeben. 

ღღღღღღ

Die Hochzeit wäre ein Graus gewesen, wenn sie ihn nicht immer wieder beruhigend angelächelt hätte. Immer wieder musste Salazar sich um Ruhe bemühen, wenn er die Blicke sah mit denen seine jetzige Frau bedacht wurde. Er konnte die Worte genau hören, die leise gemurmelt wurden.

Sie alle dachten das Gleiche. Sie habe ihm ein Kind untergeschoben und ihn deswegen dazu zwingen können, sie zu heiraten. Er habe in einer unbesonnenen Nacht nicht genug bedacht, zu verhüten und nun sei sie in Erwartung eines Kindes von ihm. Die Lust habe ihn nur dazu getrieben sie zu heiraten, nicht der Verstand.

Am liebsten hätte er all die ungeliebten Gäste auf ihrer und seiner Hochzeit besinnungslos geflucht. Margrethas Lächeln hielt ihn jedoch zurück. Salazar konnte ein leises Seufzen nicht zurückhalten, seine dunkelblauen Augen strahlten sie jedoch voller Wärme an.

„Vergiss sie, Salazar. Sie sind nicht von Bedeutung. Lass sie reden, denn nur wir kennen die Wahrheit.", flüsterte sie leise und schmiegte sich dabei gleichzeitig fester an seine Seite. Sie sah bezaubernd in ihrem schlichten weißen Kleid und den ebenfalls weißen Umhang aus. Die Blumenverzierungen auf dem Kleid passten perfekt zu ihrer Persönlichkeit. Sie war genauso zart wie eine Blume.

Nur die hochgesteckten, blonden fast weißlichen Haare störten ihn ein bisschen. Er mochte ihre Haare viel lieber offen. Er schwor sich diese Begebenheit sofort in ihrem gemeinsamen Gemach zu beheben.

„Du hast recht, meine Liebe. Sie sind nicht von Bedeutung. Nur du bist für mich von Bedeutung. Sie werden irgendwann bereuen, so über dich gesprochen zu haben."

Margrethas Augen schauten ihn scharf an, als er diese Worte wählte. Einen Moment noch schaute sie ihn mit ihren großen, runden und unglaublich unschuldigen blauen Augen an, bevor sie ihren Blick in die Ferne richtete. Ihre Augen waren wie der Himmel an einem schönen Frühlingstag, fiel ihm auf.

„Tu nichts, was du nicht später bereuen könntest, Salazar."

„Alles, was mit dir zu tun hat, könnte ich niemals bereuen."

Alle, die über sie schlecht gesprochen hatten, würden sterben. 

ღღღღღღ

Ihre blonden Haare fühlten sich weich zwischen seinen Fingern an. Salazar versuchte die Haarnadeln vorsichtig aus ihrem Haar zu entfernen, um ihr nicht unnötig wehzutun. In sanften Wellen fiel Strähne für Strähne auf ihre Schultern herab. Er könnte seine Hände für Stunden in ihren Haaren vergraben und würde sich dabei wunderbar fühlen.

Als er endlich alle Haarnadeln entfernt hatte, nahm er mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen ihre Haare zusammen, um sie auf die eine Schulter zu legen. Währenddessen berührten seine Lippen zart ihre andere Schulter. Margretha seufzte und wisperte leise, für ihn unverständliche, Worte vor sich hin.

„Ich habe schon so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet.", flüsterte er mit emotionsgeladener Stimme.

„Dann lass uns nicht länger warten.", wisperte sie ebenso mit viel Gefühl zurück. Ihre Stimme zitterte selbst bei diesen leise gesprochenen Worten vor Nervosität.

Salazar drehte sie leicht zu sich um. Er wollte ihr in die Augen schauen. Er wollte ihr Sicherheit vermitteln, dennoch konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass seine Hände leicht zitterten, als er die Schnüre ihres Umhanges mit fahrigen Fingern öffnete.

Margrethas Atem beschleunigte sich leicht. Sie versuchte ebenfalls seinen Umhang zu öffnen, scheiterte jedoch, weil sie viel zu unruhig war. Mit einem sanften Lächeln nahm Salazar ihre Hände und küsste sie. Danach wandte er sich selbst dieser Aufgabe zu, öffnete seinen Umhang und ließ ihn zu Boden rutschen. Sein Oberteil war schnell über den Kopf gezogen und fand seinen Platz ebenso auf dem Boden.

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte es nicht vermeiden ihre erröteten Wangen zu küssen, während er mit einem lautlosen Zauber dafür sorgte, dass die hinteren Verschnürungen des Kleides sich lösten. Mit nun ruhigen Händen strich er die Ärmel des weißen Kleides über ihre Schultern. Mit hastigem Atem ließ sie diese über ihre Arme gleiten, um sich letztendlich von ihnen zu entledigen.

Helle Brüste kamen zum Vorschein, als das ganze Kleid nach unten rutschte. Salazar half sanft bei der Hüfte nach, womit das Kleid nun komplett auf den Boden rutschte. Unsicher schaute sie ihm in die Augen und konnte ein Zittern ihres Körpers nicht verhindern. Mit ruhigen Bewegungen strich er über ihren Körper und drückte sie mit Führung seiner Hand auf das hinter ihr stehende Bett.

„Du bist meine Welt.", sprach er voller Glaube.

Margretha rutschte mit ihrem Körper weiter in die Mitte des Bettes, wobei sie kurzzeitig von Salazar aufgehalten wurde, als er ihr die Schuhe schnell von den Füßen zog.

Er selbst widmete sich danach seiner Unterbekleidung, zog diese schnell herab und stieg aus ihr heraus. Margretha beobachtete ihn mit großen Augen, als er auf sie zu kam und sich ebenfalls auf das Bett begab.

Mit zarten Griff fasste er sie zuerst um die Füße, wanderte aber schnell höher, spreizte ihre Beine und schlüpfte dazwischen. Sie ließ zu, dass er sie zu sich zog, konnte es aber nicht vermeiden ihn neugierig anzusehen. Ihr Körper ruckte an seinen. Sie konnte die Wärme seiner Schenkel spüren und ebenso spürte sie sein Glied.

Sie hatte Angst, wollte ihm das aber nicht zeigen, Salazar wusste dies. Leider konnte er ihr die Schmerzen beim ersten Mal nicht nehmen, jedoch wollte er ihr die Angst ein bisschen nehmen. Sanft beugte er seinen Körper zu ihr hin und kam mit seinem Gesicht somit immer dichter an ihrem heran. Dadurch zwang er sie, sich mit ihrem Oberkörper zurückzulehnen. Ihr Hinterkopf sank ins Kissen, als er mit seinen Lippen ihre berührte.

Während des Kusses wanderte seine rechte Hand mit ruhigen Bewegungen zu ihrer Mitte hin und teilte ihre Schamlippen. Ihr entfleuchte ein leises Keuchen. Salazar lachte leise. Sie war zwar schon feucht, aber eindeutig noch nicht feucht genug. Salazar drang mit seinem Zeigefinger tiefer in ihre Scheide ein und ließ sie dadurch aufzischen. Kurz darauf bewegte er ihn wieder hinaus.

Eine Weile führte er die Bewegungen fort, wodurch sie unruhig, aber eindeutig feuchter wurde. Sein Mittelfinger gesellte sich zu dem Ersten dazu. Immer leichter konnte er in sie eindringen. Zwar nicht tief, aber immerhin. Seine Küsse lenkten sie ab, sie bekam kaum mit, dass er sie mit der Zeit nicht mehr fingerte. Genau das versuchte er auch zu bezwecken.

Sie von den Schmerzen abzulenken, als er sich mit seinem Unterleib zu ihr hinabbeugte und behelfend mit seiner rechten Hand seinen Schwanz langsam in sie hineinschob. Seine linke Hand lag als Stütze neben ihrem Kopf. Er brachte sie durch sein Eindringen zum Keuchen. Es klang jedoch dieses Mal eindeutig schmerzerfüllt.

„Es tut mir leid.", keuchte er nur leise, als er sich endlich von ihren Lippen lösen konnte. Es überraschte ihn leicht, denn er sah sie lächeln und spürte kurz darauf ihre zarten, feingliedrigen Finger in seinen schwarzen Haaren.

„Ich liebe dich.", meinte sie daraufhin nur. „Fahre fort, Liebster."

Trotz ihrer aufmunternden Worte, ließ sich Salazar Zeit und bewegte sich nur langsam in ihrem Körper. Beide seiner Arme waren nun als Stütze neben ihrem Kopf, damit er sie mit seinem Körpergewicht nicht zu sehr belastete.

Ihr sanftes Streicheln über seine Schultern ermutigte ihn jedoch letztendlich doch etwas von seiner Anspannung loszulassen. Mit zunehmend stärkeren Bewegungen drang er in ihr ein und konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterlassen. Das Bett ruckelte leicht gegen die Wand, als seine Stöße immer härter wurden und er sie somit immer mehr zum Aufstöhnen brachte, denn anfangs waren es nur leichte Geräusche, die ihren Mund verließen.

„Du bist mein Leben.", keuchte er leise, kaum hörbar. Sein Unterleib klatschte immer heftiger gegen ihren und ihr Stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Trotz ihrer Enge, konnte Salazar es kaum glauben, dass sie noch enger wurde. Immer fester zog sie sich um ihn zusammen und brachte ihn somit zum Keuchen.

Ein beinahe schluchzendes Geräusch brachte ihn kurz zum Innehalten, während er mit einem Lächeln ihren erschlafften, atemlosen und ausgelaugten Körper betrachtete. Schnell, aber zart küsste er sie auf die verschwitzte Stirn, bevor er seine linke Hand als Stütze fortnahm. Es war nicht leicht diesen Akt mit nur einer Hand zu beenden. Während er seine rechte Hand fester ins Kissen begrub, umfasste er mit der linken ihren Schenkel und hob ihr Bein leicht über den unteren Bereich seines Rückens.

Er seufzte erleichtert auf, als er weiter in ihre Enge stieß. Lange brauchte er nicht mehr, mit drei weiteren Stößen ergoss er sich in ihr und hielt einen Augenblick krampfhaft inne, um letztendlich doch den Kampf zu verlieren und auf ihren Körper hinabzusinken.

Sanfte und zugleich so zarte Arme empfingen ihn und hüllten ihn in eine Welt des Friedens und der Vollkommenheit ein. 

ღღღღღღ

„Vater ist tot.", sprach Margretha ihn leise an. Ihre Augen blickten ihn mit einem Ernst an, den er bisher noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. „Die Dienstmarkt hat seine Leiche aufgefunden und mir Bescheid gegeben.", fügte sie lauter hinzu.

Salazar stand geschwind auf, als er ihre aufkommenden Tränen gewahr wurde. „Es tut mir sehr leid, meine Liebe.", versuchte er sie mit sanfter Stimme zu beruhigen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich über seinen Tod so aufregen würde.

Wenn er das gewusst hätte, so hätte er seinen Mord auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschoben und nicht während ihrer Schwangerschaft.

Salazar versuchte mit einer leichten Berührung an ihrer Schulter, sie zu sich an seinen Körper zu ziehen, wurde jedoch mit einer Ohrfeige von ihrerseits überrumpelt.

„Ich warne dich, Salazar. Tust du so etwas jemals wieder, dabei sind mir deine Gründe einerlei, werde ich dich mit all meinen Mitteln mit unserem Kind verlassen. Ich weiß, dass du es warst.", fauchte sie leise und zugleich aufgewühlt. Tränen liefen ihr dabei über die Wangen hinab.

Er selbst konnte sie nur für einen Moment überrascht ansehen, bevor er mit einem erneuten Versuch ihre Schulter berührte und sie schließlich an sich zog.

„Natürlich würde ich das nicht wagen. Du bist meine Welt, vergiss das nicht.", sprach er sanft. 

ღღღღღღ

„Er hat deine Augen. Deine wunderschönen Augen, Liebste. Hab ich dir jemals gesagt, dass ich immer gehofft hatte, dass unsere Kinder deine Augen bekommen.", zischelte Salazar sanft hervor, während er seinen nicht mal paar Wochen alten Jungen im Arm wiegte.

„Dafür hat er deine Haare vererbt bekommen.", meinte Margretha lächelnd. Die Geburt war sehr anstrengend für sie gewesen und mit vielen Komplikationen verbunden. Noch heute, Wochen nach der Geburt, sah man manchmal ihre Schwäche an. Wenn Salazar nicht so ein guter Magier und Tränkemeister wäre, wäre Margretha schon bei der Geburt gestorben.

Salazar liebte seinen Sohn Salim abgöttisch. Er wäre sofort bereit gewesen mit ihr ein weiteres Kind zu zeugen, wäre es nicht zu diesen Komplikationen gekommen. Salazar hoffte, auf viele Kinder, jedoch würde er nicht zulassen, dass seine Frau bei einer Geburt starb.

Er überlegte schon die ganze Zeit ihr einen Unfruchtbarkeitstrank unterzujubeln, damit es erst gar nicht zu dieser Situation käme. Jedoch wagte er diesen Schritt nicht, da er vermutete, dass sie es herausbekommen würde und die Konsequenzen daraus mochte er sich noch nicht mal vorstellen. 

ღღღღღღ

Er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte als er seinen Vater sah, der ihm mit einem freundlichen Blick entgegenkam.

„Salazar, wusstest du etwa noch nicht, dass sie gerade eine Hexe und ihr Kind verbrennen? Sag mir nicht, dass du es noch nicht gehört hast. Die Muggel sind ein brutales, kleines Völkchen, jedoch haben sie auf jeden Fall Einfallsreichtum.", sprach er ihn gelassen an, während seine Augen diabolisch funkelten.

Salazar erstarrte. „Wie bitte?"

Es konnte nicht sein. Margretha hatte ihm versprochen sich bedeckt zu halten in der Menschenwelt. Sie müsste jeden Augenblick wieder Zuhause ankommen. Sie wollte doch nur den Nachmittag mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn draußen verbringen, während er die Güter verwaltete.

„Eine schlanke Frau mit hellen blonden Haaren und ein kleiner Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren sollen brennen. Jemand habe den Jungen zaubern sehen. Jetzt sollen sie brennen - die Teufelsmutter und die boshafte Missgeburt, wenn du dich beeilst kannst du die Hinrichtung mit ansehen.", lächelte sein Vater kalt.

Salazar wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Er wollte es nicht glauben. „Niemand widersetzt sich mir, Junge. Ich hoffe für dich, dass du diese Lektion verstanden hast.", wisperte sein Vater boshaft, als Salazar schließlich aus dem Raum stürmte und innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden disapparierte. 

ღღღღღღ

Ihn erwarteten grauenhafte Schreie. Schmerzerfüllt. Er konnte sie seiner Frau zuordnen, als er auf dem Marktplatz apparierte. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch stach in seiner Nase. Sein panischer Blick fand schnell den Scheiterhaufen auf dem seine Ehefrau stand und aus Leibeskräften und voller Qualen schrie. Die Muggelmeute stand davor und schrie für ihren Tod.

Voller Hass und Wut beschwor Salazar das Wasser aus dem naheliegenden See herauf und löschte die unsäglichen Flammen. Sein Zorn war kaum zu bändigen, als er mit einem Fingerschnippen dafür sorgte, dass die dreckigen Muggel aus seinem Weg verschwanden, damit er zu seiner Frau eilen konnte.

Ihr Blick sprach voller Wahnsinn, als er sie ansah und langsam versuchte die Fesseln zu lösen. Sie wimmerte hell auf. Die Fesseln selbst waren schnell gelöst, womit ihre stark verbrannte Gestalt in seine Arme fiel. Er wusste nicht, wo er sie anfassen konnte, denn überall auf ihrem Körper waren Brandspuren zu sehen.

„Salim. Sie haben ihn getötet. Sie haben ihn vor meinen Augen verbrannt. Wie kann man nur? Wie kann man nur so grausam sein? Wir sind doch alles menschliche Wesen.", hauchte sie leise und verstört.

Ihr Atem kam keuchend. Sie musste in Salazars Armen husten, wodurch mit einem Mal Blut aus ihrem verzerrten Mund hervorsprudelte. Ihre Atmung wurde immer unregelmäßiger. Es hörte sich so an, als würde sie schluchzen und gleichzeitig versuchen Luft zu bekommen.

Salazar selbst war innerlich vollkommen erstarrt. Er hatte sich noch nie so verzweifelt gefühlt, wie in diesem Augenblick, als er seine verbrannte Frau in den Armen hielt und von dem Tod ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes erfuhr.

„Es tut mir leid, Salazar.", hauchte sie erschöpft in sein Ohr und erschlaffte mit einem Mal. Geistesgegenwärtig hielt er sie fest, musste aber eigenartig leer fühlend erkennen, dass sie nicht mehr atmete. Seine Frau ist in seinen Armen gestorben.

Dass ihm Tränen aus den Augen traten konnte er nicht verhindern, als er seine Margretha sanft auf den Boden ablegte und sich den elendigen, noch immer erstarrten und über Salazars plötzliches Erscheinen verblüfften Muggeln zuwandte.

„Ihr werdet alle brennen, das verspreche ich Euch.", zischte er mit hasserfüllten blauen Augen.

Und er sollte recht behalten. 

ღღღღღღ

Er hat das Feuer überschätzt, welches er heraufbeschworen hatte. Für ihn hatte dies jedoch keinerlei Bedeutung mehr, immerhin waren seine Frau und sein Sohn gestorben. Es hatte ihm eine leichte Genugtuung verschafft, die widerlichen Muggel und ihr kleines Dorf brennen zu sehen.

Dennoch war es ihm nur ein schwacher Trost gewesen, sie sterben zu sehen. Er fühlte sich eigenartig leer, als er auf seine wunden Hände schaute. Die Brandverletzungen betrachtete er mit kalten Augen. Ihm war es einerlei, wenn er durch die Verletzungen, welche er durch sein eigenes außer Kontrolle geratenes Feuer erlitten hatte, sterben sollte.

Er hatte alles verloren. Seine Frau und seinen Sohn. Sein Leben.

Von ihm aus konnte er jetzt sterben.

Er wollte dieses Leben nicht mehr führen. Nicht ohne die beiden. 

ღღღღღღ

Leises Rascheln weckte ihn. Mit müden Gedanken wurde ihm bewusst, dass er noch nicht tot sein konnte, bei den Schmerzen, die er noch fühlen konnte. Sein Hals fühlte sich eigenartig trocken an und Salazar konnte nur müde ihn die Dunkelheit blinzeln, als er sich wieder des Geräusches gewahr wurde.

Einen Augenblick später konnte er ein helles Licht sehen, welches in seinen Augen schmerzte. Kurz darauf vernahm er einen erschrockenen Atemzug. Schritte näherten sich ihm.

„Verzeiht mein Erscheinen. Ihr scheint schwer verletzt zu sein, mein Herr. Kann ich Euch helfen? Ihr müsst unheimliche Schmerzen leiden. Lasst mich Euch helfen. Mein Name ist Helga Hufflepuff. Nennt mir bitte Euren Namen.", sprach mit einem Mal eine sanfte Frauenstimme auf ihn ein. Sie erinnerte ihn an warmen Honig.

Salazar versuchte sich aufzurichten, es gelang ihm nur bedingt. Schwach kämpfte er sich hoch und konnte sich kaum oben halten, bekam jedoch von der fremden Frau Hilfe.

Das helle Licht bestrahlte ihre Gesichtszüge in der sonst finsteren Nacht. Ein schlankes Gesicht mit dünn geschwungenen dunklen Augenbrauen kam zum Vorschein. Ihre Haare besaßen eine dunkelbraune Farbe, vermutete Salazar zumindest. Er konnte es nicht richtig erkennen. Was er jedoch erkennen konnte waren ihre Augen. Die gleiche Augenfarbe, wie seine verstorbene Frau sie hatte waren zu sehen. Sie raubten Salazar beinahe den Atem.

„Mein Name ist Salazar Slytherin." 

ღღღღღღ

 **Die jeweiligen Kapitel sind nicht in der richtigen Zeitschiene. Wie man im vorherigen Kapitel erkennt war Salazar zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits in Hogwarts. Trotzdem besteht zu jedem Kapitel ein enger Zusammenhang.**

 **Jeweils im Zweitakt erfährt man ebenfalls über die restlichen drei Hogwartsgründer noch etwas, bis das Ganze wieder bei Salazar beginnt. Gerne werden Vorschläge über die Hogwartsgründer angenommen, falls jemand bestimmte Begebenheiten lesen möchte.  
Diese 'Wunschkapitel' werden dann entsprechend gekennzeichnet. **


	3. Helga Hufflepuff

~ Helga Hufflepuff ~

Es war Helga sehr wohl bewusst, dass ihr Vater – nein, ihre ganze Familie – Muggel verabscheute. Sie konnte jedoch nicht verstehen, warum dies so wahr. Ihre Eltern sagten Helga nur immer wieder, dass sie sich vor den Muggeln in Acht nehmen sollte. Sie solle keine Magie in ihrer Gegenwart anwenden.

Warum sie dies nicht tun sollte, sagte ihr jedoch niemand. Sie blieb lange ahnungslos. Mit ihren sechs Wintern zählte Helga zu eines der aufgeweckteren Kindern der Familie Hufflepuff. Ihre ältere Schwester Helena war Vierzehn und besaß ein ebensolches aufgewecktes und freundliches Gemüt wie Helga. Sie verstand sich mit den anderen sieben Geschwistern der Familie am besten mit ihrer jüngsten Schwester.

Die Muggel waren ein komisches Volk, fand die damals noch junge Helga. Die Menschen sahen sie immer so eigenartig an, wenn sie sich im Dorf befand. Sie liebte die Wildnis  
und all ihre beherbergten Tiere, jedoch durfte sie nur ganz selten raus und den Duft des  
Waldes riechen.

Noch seltener durfte sie ins nahegelegene Dorf hinabwandern. Ihre Eltern haben es ihr ausdrücklich verboten, sie solle sich in Gegenwart der Muggel zurückhalten. Den Grund verstand sie mit ihren jungen Jahren jedoch noch nicht.

Ihre Schwester Helena meinte einmal, dass es an ihren tiefroten Haaren liegen würde. Die Muggel würden sie für eine Brut des Teufels halten, deswegen dürfe sie nur noch mit einer tiefhängenden Kapuze ins Dorf gehen, wenn es sich wirklich nicht anders vermeiden lassen würde.

Einmal war sie alleine ins Dorf geschlichen. Heimlich. Niemand wusste davon, nicht mal ihre große Schwester Helena. Es war der aufregendste Tag, den sie bisher erlebt hatte. Ihre roten langen Haare waren dabei für jeden Muggel sichtbar gewesen. Helga hatte die Reaktionen gesehen, noch heute konnte sie ein Schaudern nicht verhindern... noch heute konnte sie die unangenehmen Blicke der vielen Augen auf sich spüren.

Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl der Freiheit für alles entschädigt.

Sie verstand nicht, was an ihrer Haarfarbe so schrecklich sein sollte. Immerhin war sie der  
felsenfesten Meinung, dass man nur weil man rote Haare besaß, nicht direkt gleich böse war. Sie war das beste Beispiel, denn immerhin hatte sie noch nie jemanden mit Absicht wehgetan.

„Es tut gut die Sonne auf der Haut zu spüren. Ich fühle mich so gleich viel lebendiger. Nicht eingeschlossen hinter Türen, so wie sonst immer. Helena, versprich mir mich öfter mit hinaus zu nehmen. Es war wahrlich eine fantastische Idee von dir gewesen. Danke.", murmelte Helga tief versunken vor sich hin, als sie mit geschlossenen Augen angelehnt gegen einen Baum saß.

Auch, wenn der Baum dank der Blätter ein wenig für Schatten sorgte, so konnte sie dennoch teilweise, da wo keine Blätter waren, die hellen Sonnenstrahlen genießen. Helgas Worte waren kaum verständlich gewesen, da ihre Worte mehr nach einem langen Seufzen klangen, dennoch hatte Helena sie vernommen. Sie konnte ein leichtes Aufschnauben nicht verhindern und lächelte Helga sonnig an. Ihre liebe kleine Schwester. Sie liebte sie über alles.

„Vater und Mutter werden erst im Morgengrauen wieder da sein. Es wäre unsinnig dich eingesperrt zu lassen, solange wir uns hier im Wald aufhalten wird kein Muggel dich sehen können. Sie haben nämlich Angst vor den Tieren."

„Angst vor den Tieren? Wieso sollte man dies haben? Sie sind doch so herzallerliebst. So  
friedliebend. Solange man ihnen nichts tut, solange hat man auch nichts zu befürchten.", lachte Helga nach den Worten ihrer Schwester ausgelassen vor sich hin. Ihre blauen Augen funkelten voller Freude. Mit ihren vierzehn Wintern wurde Helga oft noch als naives  
Dümmchen abgetan.

Ihre Geschwister hänselten sie oft wegen ihren friedfertigen Äußerungen. „Ich weiß. Es ist lächerlich.", schmunzelte Helena nur sanft zurück. Sie hatte schon immer sehr viel Geduld bei Helga gehabt.

„Kann ich dich allein lassen? Ich muss mich noch um die Tiere kümmern. Ich will es vermeiden in der Nacht die Fütterung erledigen zu müssen, bevor Mutter und Vater wieder  
von ihrer Reise zurückkommen.", fügte sie nach einen Moment der Ruhe leise hinzu.

Ihre Augenlider hatte sie dabei sorgenvoll zusammengekniffen. Sie wollte Helga eigentlich nicht allein lassen, jedoch konnte sie ihr auch nicht erlauben auf dem Hof auszuhelfen. Immerhin würde somit die Gefahr einer Entdeckung Helgas entstehen. Die Muggel waren zur Zeiten sehr schnell bei der Verbrennung von rothaarigen Frauen und Männern.

„Darf ich dir nicht helfen, Schwester?", sprang Helga erfreut auf. Mit einem Mal strahlte ihr Gesicht. Sie sah beinahe beschwingt aus. „Nein, es tut mir Leid. Das geht einfach nicht. Du weißt doch, was passiert, wenn dich jemand sehen sollte.", antwortete Helena schon  
beinahe panisch.

Nach ihren Worten sah man regelrecht, wie Helga enttäuscht in sich zusammensank. „Ich verstehe. Gehe schon hinfort. Ich werde mich hier alleine beschäftigen."

Als Helena nach einem Moment des Zögerns wirklich weiter zurück in Richtung des Waldrandes ging, atmete Helga laut aus. Sie empfand das Leben so manches mal als sehr  
ungerecht. Dennoch wollte sie sich nicht den schönen Tag vermiesen lassen und beschloss ein bisschen den Wald zu erkunden. Vielleicht traf sie ein paar liebe Tiere an.

Fröhlich mit den Armen schwingend durchschritt Helga den Wald. So manches Mal hielt sie inne, um etwas besser erkunden zu können oder gar auch einfach nur, um einen  
Moment mit fröhlich strahlenden Augen nach Oben in den Himmel schauen zu können, auch wenn so mancher Baum ihr ein bisschen die Sicht versperrte.

Helga hasste sich manchmal. So wie in diesem Augenblick. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hat sich tatsächlich verlaufen. Mittlerweile war es nicht mehr schön im Wald. Die Nacht zog schnell auf und mittlerweile hat ebenfalls die Kälte Einzug genommen.

Zwischendurch war Helga sogar gerannt, weil sie hoffte somit schneller hinaus aus dem Wald zu finden. Ein scheußlicher Trugschluss dem Helga erlag. Vor Anstrengung hatte sie stark geschwitzt, wodurch sie nun dank der nassen Kleidung bitterlich fror.

Helga verteufelte sich für ihre Dummheit. Wieso war sie nur nicht dort geblieben, wo ihre  
Schwester sie zurückgelassen hatte? Wenn sie geblieben wäre, hätte sie sich nicht verlaufen und wäre mittlerweile wieder Zuhause in ihrem warmen Bett.

Bestimmt machte sich Helena große Sorgen. Helga hoffte nur, dass sie doch noch nach Hause fand und vor ihren Eltern da war, damit Helena keinen Ärger und zudem auch keine Strafe bekam. Jedoch musste Helga erst einmal den Wald überstehen. Sie hatte noch nicht mal ihren Zauberstab mit, der ihr hätte Licht spenden können.

Ihr war ganz schön Angst und Bange in dem Moment, das musste sie sich eingestehen. Helga strauchelte und fiel. Vor Überraschung konnte sie sich einen lauten Schrei nicht verkneifen. Der stechende Schmerz, der sie kurze Zeit später im rechten Knöchel befiel, ließ ihr die Tränen in die Augen schießen. Ein leises Stöhnen verließ ihren Mund als Helga vorsichtig versuchte ihn zu befreien. Anscheinend hatte sie sich in einer Baumwurzel verfangen und war wegen genau dieser gefallen.

Mit zittrigem Körper drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und richtete anschließend ihren Rücken wieder auf, um ihren Knöchel vorsichtig zu betasten. Helga hatte noch nicht viel Wissen, aber für sie fühlte es sich nicht wie ein Bruch des Knöchels an. Genaueres würde aber ihre Mutter wissen, wenn sie wieder Zuhause ankommen würde. Helga lernte bei ihrer Mutter alles über Heilkunde, noch war sie aber nicht bewandert genug, um eindeutig erkennen zu können, ob der Knochen nun gebrochen war oder nicht.

Wenn sie es denn nach Hause schafft...

Jedes Auftreten schmerzte Helga sehr. Mittlerweile liefen ihr die Tränen nur noch so übers Gesicht, dennoch schritt sie beständig weiter mit dem Ziel ihr Zuhause wieder zu finden.

Ihr Bein schmerzte so sehr, aber um genau zu sein, schmerzte sie nicht nur das Bein,  
sondern auch die Arme. Auf dem Weg verfing sich Helga ständig in irgendwelches Geäst und Gebüsch, wodurch sie sich die Haut blutig riss. Vor Anstrengung ging ihr Atem beschleunigt. Beinahe schon keuchend, aber wenigstens war ihr nicht mehr kalt. Helga hielt verwirrt inne, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch vernahm.

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf lauschte sie überrascht in die dunkle Nacht hinein. Es hörte sich an...sich an wie Hufgetrappel. Hufgetrappel im Wald? - Ein Pferd! Ein Pferd, bedeutet ein Mensch, der es ritt.

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich von ganz allein, als Helga sehr tief Luft holte und anfing,  
um Hilfe zu schreien. Und wahrlich dauerte es nicht sehr lange, bis sie herannahende Hufe hörte. Kurz darauf konnte sie schemenhaft ein fackelndes Licht erkennen. Zum Glück hatte der Reiter eine Fackel dabei.

Helga war so froh endlich wieder etwas sehen zu können. Der Mann, der kurz darauf auf einem Pferd erschien sah noch recht jung aus. In Helenas Alter vielleicht, würde sie zumindest schätzen. Er sah recht groß aus, was auch an dem Pferd liegen könnte. Markante Gesichtszüge fielen Helga auf, braune Haare und graue Augen.

„Geht es Euch gut, verehrtes Fräulein? Hat Euch jemand einen Schaden getan?", fragte der Mann sofort, als er sie sah. Einen Moment verweilte er an ihren roten Haaren. Kurz dachte Helga, dass sich seine Augen geweitet hätten, aber das vermochte sie unmöglich zu sagen, ob dies auch der Wirklichkeit entstammte, dafür stand sie zu weit weg.

Helga konnte sich ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht verkneifen. „Mein Herr, ich habe mir in meiner Ungeschicklichkeit den Knöchel verletzt. Es war töricht von mir mich zu weit vom Waldesrand zu entfernen. Sicherlich sorgt sich meine Familie sehr um mich, denn ich irre  
hier schon seit Stunden umher und hätte schon längst Zuhause sein müssen. Seid ihr mir  
wohlgesonnen und könntet ihr mir behilflich sein?"

„Sicherlich. Ihr braucht Euch nicht mehr zu sorgen, ich geleite Euch sicher zu  
Eurem Haus.", antwortete der Mann zum Glück sofort und stieg vom Pferde hinab. Mit schnellen Schritten ward er an Helga herangetreten und hob sie mit Leichtigkeit auf sein Pferd hinauf.

Helga entließ voller Erleichterung den Atem. Endlich war sie in Sicherheit. Sie musste sich weiter von Zuhause entfernt haben als sie dachte. Da sie den genauen Standpunkt ihres jetzigen Aufenthaltsortes nicht kannte, ritt der Herr zuallererst ins nahegelegende Dorf.

Von dort aus konnte sie ihn besser dirigieren. Die meiste Zeit schwiegen sie beide, Helga wusste nicht wirklich, was sie hätte sagen können. Der junge Mann war eindeutig ein Muggel. Ihre Eltern hatten sie oft genug vor Muggel gewarnt.

Helga glaubte nicht, dass er ihr böses will. Im Gegenteil, er half ihr nach Hause zu kommen. Das würde sie ihm niemals vergessen. Er hatte zwar für einen Moment mit einem eigenartigen Ausdruck in den Augen auf ihre roten Haare geschaut, aber dennoch war Helga nicht der Überzeugung, dass er sie für die Ausgeburt Satans halten würde.

Helga würde ihrer Familie gerne beweisen, dass Muggel auch gut sein können, aber sie wusste, sie würden sie nur wieder auslachen.

Endres Sattler, wie sich ihr Retter vorstellte, half Helga bis zur Haustüre. Sogar das Anklopfen übernahm er für sie. Helga fand das außerordentlich nett von ihm. Endres sah etwas besorgt aus, als Helga sich stärker an ihm abstützen musste, weil ihr vor Anstrengung und Aufregung die Beine zittrig wurden.

Helga konnte sich aber nicht lange auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck konzentrieren, denn die schnellen Schritte hinter der Tür verlangten all ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Helena sah außerordentlich erleichtert aus, als sie ihre kleine Schwester wiedersah. Sie fiel Helga ohne zu zögern um den Hals, wodurch diese ihr Gleichgewicht verlor und gefallen wäre, wenn Endres sie nicht festgehalten hätte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut ergeht. Ich habe mir schon ernsthafte Sorgen um dein Wohlergehen gemacht.", wisperte Helena ihr erleichtert ins Ohr.

„Mir war auch ein bisschen Unwohl, liebe Schwester. Ohne den Herren Sattler hätte ich sicherlich nicht vor dem Morgen wieder nach Hause gefunden. Allein ihm verdanke ich meine Rückkehr.", sprach Helga voller Erleichterung endlich wieder Zuhause zu sein.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen Sie nach Hause zu begleiten, Fräulein Helga. Sie brauchen sich beide nun keine Sorgen mehr zu machen.", wandte sich Endres schlussendlich mit einem Lächeln an Helena.

Es überraschte Helga sehr, dass diese plötzlich scharlachrot im Gesicht wurde.

„Ich danke aufrichtig, mein Herr, dass Sie meine Schwester sicher nach Hause gebracht haben. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn ihr ein Leid geschehen wäre."

„Umso besser, dass Sie nun heil bei Ihnen ist. Nun denn, meine Damen, ich muss weiter. Ich hoffe, Miss Helga wird sich wieder schnell erholen. Ich werde sie demnächst besuchen kommen, um mich zu versichern, dass es ihrem Bein wieder gut geht, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht.", erklärte Endres schnell.

Er schien mit einem Mal in Eile zu sein.

„Sie sind auf jeden Fall erwünscht.", meinte Helena nur. Endres nickte beiden zur Verabschiedung zu und wandte sich zu seinem Pferd um. Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam Helga mit wie Helena ihren Zauberstab hervorholte. Helga traf es wie einen Blitz.

„Nein, bitte lass ihn nicht dieses Ereignis vergessen. Er hatte mir geholfen. Ich empfinde es als nicht richtig, ihn verhexen zu lassen.", bat Helga leise und zugleich sehr eindringlich.

„Vater und Mutter wird dies nicht gefallen.", meinte Helena daraufhin missmutig.

„Vater und Mutter gefällt vieles nicht.", erwiderte Helga daraufhin lakonisch.

Helena maß sie darauf still.

Endres besuchte sie daraufhin häufiger. Meist richtete Helga es so ein, dass ihre Eltern bei diesen Treffen nicht anwesend waren, sondern außerhalb verweilten. Ihre Eltern waren viel auf Reisen, auch wenn es manchmal nur für ein paar Tage waren. Helena war meist bei diesen Treffen anwesend, um wie sie meinte, die Jungfräulichkeit ihrer Schwester zu bewachen. Helga vermutete aber, dass sie sich in Endres verguckt hatte.

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Helga oftmals schwer ums Herz, denn sie empfand ebenfalls mit jedem weiteren Treffen immer mehr für Endres. Ihr Herz zog sich jedes Mal zusammen, wenn sie sah wie ihre Schwester Endres ansah. Sollte er jemals Gefühle für eine von Ihnen empfinden, so wusste Helga, dass er sich nicht in ein Kücken, wie sie es war, verlieben würde.

„Ich bin nicht böse.", hauchte Helga leise zitternd hervor. „Aber ich bin auch nicht gut. Nicht gut genug, um mich von dir fernhalten zu können."

„So möge ich ebenfalls von Verdorbenheit geprägt sein.", meinte Endres mit einem kleinen Lächeln, während er sanft über Helgas Wange strich. Helga konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Endres ebenfalls dieselben Gefühle wie Helga empfand, jedoch war sie sehr betrübt, dass Helena seitdem nicht mehr mit ihr redete. Es hatte sie sehr getroffen.

Dennoch war Helga mit ihren nun siebzehn Wintern sehr glücklich.

„Ich erlaube diese Schande nicht in unserer Familie. Es ist dir verboten, dich weiterhin mit diesem Muggel zu treffen, ansonsten wirst du von dieser Familie verstoßen werden, Helga.", zischte ihr Vater sie zornig an.

Helena hatte verraten, dass sie sich mit Endres trifft. Helga hatte bis zu diesem Tage noch niemals solche Wut gegenüber ihrer Schwester empfunden. Sie war so zornig, dass sie glaubte jeden Moment ihre Fassung zu verlieren. Zugleich fühlte sie sich so unglaublich verraten von ihrer Liebsten.

„Dann weiß ich, wo mein Platz ist.", zischte Helga zurück. Ihre Hände bebten. „Und der ist nicht mehr bei Euch."

„Helga, warte bitte. Vater meinte es nicht so. Lass ihn sich beruhigen.", kam Helena Helga entgegen, als diese mit ihrem Gepäck ihr Zimmer verließ.

„Vater war sehr deutlich, in dem was er sagte. Ich gehöre nicht mehr hierher und du hast dich ebenfalls nicht wie meine geliebte Schwester verhalten. Ich weiß, dass wir dich sehr mit unserer Beziehung verletzen. Das war nie meine Absicht und es tut mir sehr leid. Ich wollte dich nie leiden sehen, aber man kann nichts für seine Gefühle. Endres liebt dich nicht und alles andere wäre erzwungen. Willst du eine Liebe empfangen, die nicht freiwillig ist oder willst du nicht lieber jemanden an deiner Seite haben, der dich wirklich liebt und zu schätzen weiß? Nun frage ich dich, Schwester, war das was du mir eben angetan hast nicht reine Berechnung gewesen? Du wolltest mich mit purer Absicht verletzen. Das verzeihe ich dir nicht so schnell, sollten wir uns wiedersehen... Das  
unterscheidet uns. Ich handelte nicht mit Boshaftigkeit, du hingegen schon. Solltest du wieder meine Schwester sein wollen, werde ich dich empfangen. Mit der Zeit."

„Liebling, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Endres hörte sich besorgt an, als er Helga mitten in der Nacht alleine am Fenster stehen sah. Sie starrte hinaus auf den großen Vollmond.

„Sicherlich. Ich fühlte mich nur sehr unruhig heute. Sorge dich jedoch nicht, ich komme sofort ins Bett.", sprach Helga sanft zu ihrem Mann, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Was bereitet dir Sorge?", fragte Endres daraufhin leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur der Vollmond, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich ihn nicht zu fürchten brauch."

Endres verstand diese Worte nicht wirklich, jedoch wusste er, dass Helga ein eigenartiges Gespür für ihre Umwelt besaß, das seinem Verstand nicht zugänglich war. So ließ er das Gespräch fallen und ging lieber zu seiner Frau hin, um ihr sanft über die Schultern zu streichen.

„Lass uns zu Bett gehen."

Helga wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als sie ihr Haus betrat. Sie sollte recht behalten. In der Küche erwartete sie ein Blutbad. Ihre Schwester Helena saß bebend über Helgas Mann und stach immer wieder mit einem Dolch auf seine Brust ein. Helga verstand für einen Augenblick nicht, was in diesem Moment in ihrem Zuhause vonstatten ging, bis sie mit einem Heulen tief aus ihrem Innern auf ihre Schwester stürzte und versuchte ihr den Dolch aus der Hand zu entreißen.

Beim ersten Mal gelang es ihr nicht, stattdessen wurde sie von Helena zur Seite gestoßen. Helga stieß sich daraufhin hart den Kopf am Küchentisch. Es war ihr einerlei, dass ihre Stirn stark anfing zu bluten. Sofort stürzte sie sich wieder auf ihre Schwester, um sie endlich von ihren Mann gezogen zu bekommen.

Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie vor langer Zeit im Wald versteckt. Dieser konnte ihr bei der rohen Gewalt mit der Helena auf Endres einstach also auch nicht helfen. Es gelang Helga nur mühselig Helena den Dolch zu entwenden.

„Dieser Muggel hat dich mir weggenommen. Er musste dafür bezahlen... Er hatte nicht das Recht dich mitzunehmen. Nicht das Recht... nicht das Recht. Er musste sterben. Sterben. Es war so leer ohne dich. Hab doch mein Leben lang auf dich aufgepasst. Ja, aufgepasst. Du hattest nur mich. Nur mich. Du hattest es immer gut bei mir. Bei uns. Hörst du, Helga?"

Nein.

Helga versuchte das noch leicht heraussackende Blut aus dem Brustkorb ihres Mannes zu stoppen. Sie bemerkte jedoch schnell, dass jede Hoffnung für ihn zu spät kam. Sie konnte ihm nicht mehr helfen. Er war bereits tot.

Ihre Schwester stammelte immer noch Worte vor sich hin. Helga bekam es kaum mit. Es fühlte sich an, als würde alles an ihr vorbeirauschen. Nichts hatte mehr eine Bedeutung. Ihr Mann war tot.

Helena ist verrückt. Genau dies kam Helga in den Sinn, als sie sich wieder den Worten von ihr bewusst wurde. Sie hatte den Verstand in ihrer Abwesenheit verloren.

„Musste es tun. Musste es tun. Er wollte mich nicht. Er wollte dich, aber du gehörtest mir. Allein mir." Immer wieder wisperte sie diese Worte vor sich hin, während Helga Helenas verwahrloste Gestalt in sich aufnahm.

Was war nur mit ihr geschehen?

Helga stand nur langsam auf. Ihr Körper fühlte sich taub vom langen Sitzen an. Zusammengekauert hatte sie die letzte Zeit am Boden verbracht bis auch endlich ihr Herz verstand, dass ihr Mann von ihr gegangen war. Sein Körper war nun schon seit Stunden ganz kalt.

Im Hintergrund wusch die ganze Zeit einzig und allein die wirre Stimme ihrer Schwester über sie hinweg. Helga wusste nicht mehr, wie sie den Zauberstab ihrer Schwester aus der  
Tasche an deren Kleid entwand. Sie wusste nur, wie sie zwei Worte sprach und konnte sich nur noch an ein grünes Licht erinnern.

Nur langsam kehrte wieder die Vernunft in Helga ein.

Es hatte viele Stunden gedauert.

Und dann fiel Helga. Sehr tief und kam hart in die Wirklichkeit auf.

Helga konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie schluchzte und bebte. Sie sah den reglosen Körper ihrer Schwester vor ihr liegen. Sie weinte um ihren toten Mann und zugleich um ihre tote Schwester. Nicht um die Schwester, die leblos vor ihr lag, sondern um die Schwester, die sie einmal war und die sie so innig geliebt hatte, wie man es nur konnte.

Die Realität war wirklich grausam.


End file.
